fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Darkening Skies
Kirby: Darkening Skies is an RPG taking place in the Kirby universe. In it, players control Kirby as he traverses the galaxy. In it, this mysterious force known as the Zodiac Gang have been seen traversing the skies, approaching the stars, and snuffing the light from them, apparently intent on removing light from the galaxy. However, before hand, they decided to pay a visit to Popstar, making sure one of the cogs in the plan, Kirby, wouldn't be able to inhale, which'd make his adventure significantly harder. However, with the aid of a shooting star, Zip, Kirby just might be able to replicate his powers and undo the Zodiac Gang's plans. Story Tutorial The story begins with a cutscene of a dark yet calm night on Popstar, the camera looking over Kirby's quaint hut in the middle of nowhere. However, some dark wisps sneak through the dark of the night towards the hut. They gently slide into the hut, looming over the resting form of Kirby. 12 orbs shine around the wisps, before gently shining lights down on the still sleeping Kirby. A dark aura emanates around him, before seemingly fading. With that, the wisps sneak away, and back towards the night sky. The next morning, Kirby wakes up, and he sees a cake being marched through the streets, Bandana Dee leading a few Waddle Dees that are carrying it. Kirby, having just woken up, decides he's hungry, so he charges towards the giant meal. Upon spotting Kirby, Bandana Dee orders a Waddle Doo out front to attack. But Kirby bounds over him and gets close to the cake. When there, he opens his mouth and shuts his eyes, waiting for it to throw itself into his mouth. However, to his confusion, it doesn't budge. When the Waddle Doo approaches, he turns around and tries to suck him up, but he can't! He's suddenly worried, and players are thrust into the first fight. Here, players learn of Kirby's basic actions, attack (which is animated as a slide kick), defend, skills, items, and escape. He has no skills, no items, and he can't escape the fight. Funnily enough, Kirby's actions are introduced to him via Bandana Dee frantically telling Waddle Doo to look out for when Kirby attacks/defends. After defeating the Waddle Doo, the other Waddle Dees pick up parasols, Bandana Dee threateningly pointing his spear towards Kirby. Now, he runs away. With him away, Bandana Dee proceeds to lead the Waddle Dees forwards again. He seems worried, and keeps trying to suck up. But he can't inhale. However, as he's struggling, he notices a sparkle come down onto Popstar. Curious, he goes towards it. After a bit of exploration, involving interacting with signs to learn some of the controls of exploration, Kirby approaches it, and taps it. It shakes a little, and Kirby's now able to tell that it's a star, boasting a pair of eyes, no mouth, and a blue color. He zips around, looking over Kirby and trying to discern something... He flickers brightly, recognizing the puffball as Kirby. Realizing Kirby wouldn't recognize him, he decides to explain a few things. He calls himself a shooting star, a branch of the wishing star species. He also calls himself Zip. He says that he comes from space, and that he's a hero, tracking down some guys called the Zodiac Gang. He says that he heard them planning to cast the worlds into darkness by extinguishing every star in the sky. But first, they came to Popstar. And he figures that if they came here, then they must've done something to Kirby, so he asks if there's anything different between this morning and last night. Kirby tells Zip about his issue, and Zip now understands Kirby can't inhale. And he also knows that he used that power to absorb the abilities of other baddies, which means he's in a very bad position to challenge the Zodiac Gang. He then says that he can offer his services to Kirby. As he says that, a rogue Blade Knight suddenly shows up. Zip sees this as the perfect opportunity. So, he walks Kirby through this fight, revealing that Kirby can summon him up to deal damage to a foe, and if he KOs the enemy, then Zip can store the new ability. Zip then tells Kirby he can use him to apply this power to himself, not only giving him a few new skills, but also altering the stats! He tells Kirby that he can only store five powers at a time. He also tells him that, the more he uses a power, the more experience he builds up with it, meaning he can level up separate abilities in order to maintain a constant growth of stats and make sure it houses plenty of skills. He also notes that, because of how this works, this means that if he discards the current sword ability, and has him absorb another sword enemy, then Kirby can pick up that power without having to start from level 1. After that, he thinks back to that cake. With this new power, he decides he's still hungry and would like to have a piece of that. And, lucky for him, Zip seems to be directing Kirby towards Dedede's Castle. So, he goes onto the main road and chases the Waddle Dees. The front doors begin closing, and Kirby slips through just before they shut. He chases the cake up, and is forced to fight a few more enemies (offering sword, parasol, beam, fire, and spear). The castle is a very simple area, pretty much a hallway that's about 5 rooms long, Zip detouring a bit to teach Kirby about sneaking up on an enemy and about opening chests. After traversing long enough, Kirby approaches the throne room. There, King Dedede looks over at the sky curiously. He notes that, despite him seeing the sun, the sky seems to be as dark as night. Kirby looks on curiously, while Zip motions towards Kirby, as if signaling to him that that's what the Zodiac Gang does. Suddenly, the cake is brought in, and Kirby turns towards it. Dedede also turns towards it, and then notices Kirby. Realizing that puffball's gotta be up to no good, he orders Bandana Dee to clobber him. With a salute, Bandana Dee stands in front of Kirby and the cake, sure that he might stand a chance now that he can't suck them up. However, Kirby's able to trounce him, knocking him away. Now, Kirby's free to greedily gobble up the cake while Dedede throws a tantrum. After gobbling through half the cake, Zip begins dragging Kirby away, asking if he's filled up. Kirby nods, and Zip tells Kirby that, now that he knows what's at stake, that now's the time to stop the Zodiac Gang. He says that the members will have to stop at a nearby planet after spending their dark powers like that. They need to gather their powers. He suspects that, if they've done this to Popstar, then their next destination will be the nearest planet, SleeperCloud. So, he says Kirby needs to fly over to it. Kirby begins running out, but as he leaves, Dedede approaches Bandana Dee, rousing him awake. He says that Kirby's gonna head to SleeperCloud, a name Bandana Dee recognizes. Dedede reminds him that they've just managed to establish his currency upon the planet, and he's positive that if Kirby gets anywhere close to that stuff, then he's gonna wreck it all. Bandana Dee then panics at that thought, and declares that he'll personally tag alongside him to make sure he doesn't do anything like that. Dedede appreciates his assertiveness, and lets him go. Though, he notes that he's glad he didn't have to give the order himself, else he'd have to pay him more. Kirby explores through the fields of Popstar, Zip leading him towards the next destination, a Warp Star. However, before he gets on, he's stopped by Bandana Dee, who declares that, on behalf of the king, he's obligated to make sure Kirby doesn't misbehave. Kirby nods, deciding having a friend for this adventure would be helpful. So, Kirby high fives Bandana Dee, and the spear-wielder has now joined the party. Upon joining, Zip gets in front of Kirby and recommends something to him. He says that, because this new party member can utilize the spear and parasol, that means he no longer has to hold onto his own parasol/spear power. He tells Kirby how to get rid of powers, and assures Kirby that, even if he deletes a power now and absorbs a new one later, he'll retain the experience, meaning he won't have to work from level 1 again. With that over, Kirby and Bandana Dee jump onto the Warp Star, and fly off into the cosmos, heading towards a planet shaped like a puffy cloud. Gameplay Gameplay is essentially split into two parts. Exploration and Battle. Exploration Exploration takes place in a 3D plane, in which players control whoever's the leader of the party. If Kirby's the leader, they'll control him. The player is able to move around the field and jump (though only once). They're also able to interact with objects on the field, either opening up containers or dealing with context sensitive environmental stuff in an attempt to solve puzzles. Out on the field, enemies will appear as physical models, meaning players may be able to evade them, or even get around their backside to get a free turn on them in the battle. Battle Battle takes players out of the environment and into an area modeled to host a fight. Fighting is turn-based, meaning the fighters in each fight will perform their actions when the time comes. Each fighter will have one of five different actions to choose from: *Attack - Perform a simple attack that consumes no Star Points *Defend - Raise defenses until next turn *Skills - Perform a special move, typically requires Star Points *Item - Take an item from the inventory in order to use it on either allies or the enemy *Escape - Attempt to flee the fight, though initiating this means their team won't be able act until the next turn Players are tasked with using these options strategically to overpower the enemy and win. Winning allows players to obtain Experience Points, Dedede Coins, and potentially items. Zip After the tutorial, Kirby makes friends with the shooting star, Zip. Zip is a fantastical creature that tends to try and steer Kirby towards the goal of either helping guys on the planet, or to stopping the Zodiac Gang. In battle, meanwhile, he has the unique power of plucking power from one enemy to the other. That translates to battle. Kirby's party members tend to have special skills and other powers. Kirby, meanwhile, is very basic and doesn't really have anything. That's where Zip comes in. Kirby has an additional option, Zip, that allows him to call on the star to approach an enemy. He approaches them and fires a beam, which deals 10% damage to a foe. If the damage is enough to KO a foe, Zip will pluck an elemental power from them and absorb it into his body. After absorbing an ability, players can select Zip in order to essentially have Kirby spend a term swapping to a different class so that he has access to special skills and stats. At the start, Zip can only store 5 different powers. Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games